Harry's Magical and Fun 6th Year
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Harry is going into his 6th Year at Hogwarts, thanks again to fluffy-fanfic-lover for helping me roll out the plan for this story I had in mind as well. This is going to be a sensual story, and it will be fun for you and me. I don't own any Harry Potter stuff at all.
1. Chapter 1

**_Harry's Magical and Fun 6th Year, Chapter 1 Romilda Vane_**

Dumbledore picks Harry up from his aunt and uncle's house, intending to escort him to the Burrow, home of Harry's best friend Ron. On the way they make a detour to the temporary home of Horace Slughorn, former Potions teacher at Hogwarts, and Harry unwittingly helps persuade Slughorn to return to teach.

Harry and Dumbledore then apparate to the Burrow, where Hermione has already arrived. The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione get their O.W.L. results, along with lists of school supplies. Hermione, Ron and Harry all read them and they are happy they passed, although Hermione is sad

Later on, Ron and Hermione follow Draco to a store known as Borgin and Burkes. Harry is instantly suspicious of Draco, whom he believes to be a Death Eater.

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Harry is alone as Ron and Hermione are now prefects, and sneaks up on Draco and other Slytherins, listening to him. Draco nearly sees a part of Harry's sneaker as he jumps up and hides where the luggage was. When the train arrives, Malfoy stays in the cabin, and paralyzes Harry by spell, then smashes his nose for revenge for causing his father being imprisoned.

The students return to school, where Dumbledore announces that Snape will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. This causes several students including Harry to get pissed off.

In the meantime, Horace Slughorn will resume his post as Potions teacher. Harry now excels in Potions, thanks to having received a used Potions textbook that once belonged to someone named "The Half-Blood Prince," a mysterious former student who wrote numerous tips and spells in his Potions textbook that Harry uses to achieve superb results.

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived in Potions class, and they sat down. Slughorn announced that today and tomorrow they were going to be going over potions and what they did were.

After the classes that day, all the 6th years went to the Great Hall to see the tables were on the walls, and that they would be practicing Apparition.

According to Wilkie Twycross, Ministry of Magic official and Apparition Instructor, one has but to recall The Three D's:  
"DESTINATION"  
"DETERMINATION"  
"DELIBERATION"

One must be completely determined to reach one's destination, and move without haste, but with deliberation. The class went good except for one girl, Susan Bones splinched herself, and lost her leg. Her leg was reattached, but other than that, nothing else exciting happened.

The next day in Potions class, when Harry and Ron walked in, Hermione and all the other girls were surrounding a cauldron full of a pinkish liquid.

Harry still had Apparition on his mind and he set up his materials he needed on his desk. Slughorn walked in and announced everyone to gather around. They all gathered around the cauldrons, and Slughorn's went over the potions.

When they got to the cauldron with the pink liquid, Slughorn asked anybody if they knew what it was. Only one hand went up, out of Harry's peripheral vision, he saw it was Hermione.

Hermione said it was Amortentia is a love potion, that does not create actual love, but gives the drinker a powerful obsession and infatuation with the giver of the potion. It is usually either forced upon someone or covertly given.

One of the girls leaned closer and she bumped the table leg, causing the cauldron to spill toward Harry and the others. Harry who had been focusing on Apparition finally succeeded but the potion had already splattered onto him, and as his body mass changed the potion mixed with him, changing how his 6th Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would go.

Finis.

For now guys...


	2. Chapter 2, Romilda Vane

**_Harry's Magical and Fun 6th Year Chapter 2, Romilda Vane_**

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing, with some chattering around him. He had such a massive headache, and he didn't open his eyes, slowly he fell back asleep.

He woke up several hours later with only one person sitting next to him with a newspaper in her hands. His headache was now gone, and he reached for his glasses and put them on, looking at the girl.

He recognized her as Romilda Vane. She was one of the members of Dumbledore's Army last year against Umbridge. Thinking about Umbridge caused his right hand to tingle from the punishment.

"Hey Harry, good to see your awake. You apparated right when the potion splattered with you, then you turned back to yourself and passed out", said Romilda

"Hey Romilda, how long have I been out? Where is Madam Pomfrey?", asked Harry

"She just left to eat dinner in the Great Hall, don't worry you have been here since this morning." She continued, "You know Harry, I was wondering whether you and Hermione Granger were dating?"

"What, no no were not, we not dating." He said, "Why do you ask?"

"So I can do this", and with that she leaned down and kissed Harry right on the lips.

"I've always liked you Harry, and now that your the Chosen One, you are even hotter", she said between kisses.

Harry who had never been kissed on the lips or anywhere really was slowly melting through the heat and sensual feelings he was feeling in his body and especially in his nether regions.

His clothes hadn't been changed, but his cloak had been taken off and put on a hook. Slowly Romilda brought her legs up and was laying on Harry while still kissing him.

"Mmm, whats this? I have always been curious what your "wand" would feel like. I think I am about to find out." She said sexually while grinding against him and kissing him now with tongue.

Harry began to smell some kind of aroma that reminded him of something. As soon as it came to him, it disappeared.

Romilda sat up and moved back and stared at Harry. She slowly slid her hands down to his pants and put her finger against the obvious bulge in Harry's trousers. Slowly Romilda leaned down once again but not for Harry's lips, she opened her mouth and put the bulge in her mouth. His pants were getting wet from her saliva, and Harry just couldn't believe what was happening.

"So Chosen One, are you ready, because I am", and she removed her mouth and she pulled down Harry's zipper on his pants, and slid her soft hand through the crack of his pants and his boxers. She felt around until she found his erection and slowly and softly squeezed his wand.

"Mmmmm, I think you are ready, Harry" she said as she pulled out his wand from his prison freeing it at last. Harry had sometimes waken up with an erection, and had gotten some from girls and women he had interacted with, like Tonks and Fleur Delecoar.

But now, his wand was not as big as it was then, now it had gained nearly 3 extra inches, and it was probably 8 inches long.

"Oh My God, Harry, wow you're so big", she said. Slowly she went down again to kiss the tip of his wand, and she dropped a little spit on it to get his member wet. She moved up on the bed and laid on the right of Harry as she continued stroking his wand.

Harry said, "You know Romilda, maybe I should see some of you"

"Oh, does the Chosen One want to see me?" she said as she licked her fingers and resumed giving Harry a handjob.

"Yes I do," he replied as he unbuttoned her uniform and took it off revealing her bra and skirt. He once again could not believe this was happening and he took off her bra without thinking.

Her tits were so amazing looking and although they were the only ones he had seen or remembered, he knew they were good.

He then began to play with her tits, wrapping them in his hand and pinching her nipples as she moaned and stroked him.

"Have you ever cum before Harry?" She asked him.

"No I haven't", he replied.

"So am I going to make you cum for the first time Chosen One?" she said.

"Yeah I guess so," he replied dazed.

"Then why don't you stand up and lean back on the bed", she said as she got off the bed and on her knees.

He did so, and his erection was still there. She then took one hand and began to fondle his balls, while her hand teased the head of his member, sending sensations all-throughout Harry's body.

She then leaned in and replaced her hand with her mouth and he watched the first 4 inches of his wand go into her mouth. He groaned as he felt tongue start to randomly play with his tip as her lips slowly squeezed his wand, feeling as his wand was being suffocated.

She went back and began to jerk off his rod as it was covered in her saliva. She then went back, but this time she didn't go slowly, she went all the way and only 2 inches were left out of her mouth, and Harry groaned again as he felt the back of her throat.

For nearly three or four minutes, Romilda continued this process, soaking and layering Harry's wand with her saliva. She then took hold of her tits and wrapped them around his member enveloping them as if it were a hug.

She slowly went up and down with her tits collecting her saliva and Harry and Romilda couldn't help but moan as Romilda felt sensational as she was being tittyfucked by the Chosen One. Harry started to groan as he felt an odd feeling in his balls. He squirmed and Romilda noticed.

"I think your about to cum Harry. Where do you want to cum on me?" she asked as she picked up her pace and Harry immediately thought where.

He said on her tits and for several seconds Romilda fastened her pace and she even tilted her head down and licked Harry's tip as it went up and down.

Harry felt his balls about to burst and he pulled back and Romilda jerked him off so hard he felt as if his member was about to blow up.

He then groaned louder again, and before he knew it, he had shot out several long ropes of white liquid that shot out onto Romilda's tits and some on her face and stomach.

"Wow Harry, just wow," she said as she slowly brought some of his cum to her mouth. She licked it and moaned. "Your cum tastes so good, Harry, would you let me have it?" she asked him.

Harry could only nod and Romilda then proceeded to grab Harry's cock and licked his tip which had some cum on it. Then she rolled it around collecting the cum off her tits and stomach.

When she got most of it off, she then licked off all of the cum off of his dick and swallowed it. She loved how hot and sticky it was as it went down her throat. She then stood up after she was done.

Romilda turned to look at the clock and saw it had been nearly 20 minutes. Dinner lasted nearly one or two hours long.

"Hey Harry, we still have time, if you want I can teach you more", she said as she gave him a little kiss.

"If we have time, I don't see why not" he replied as he returned the kiss.

"Good, now just lay back down on the bed again, and I will-, oh wow" She said as she looked down and saw that Harry was still hard.

"Well then, that makes it easier", she said. Harry laid down on his back and Romilda climbed up top and laid on him. She then unzipped her skirt, and took it off. revealing her panties.

She then pulled her panties aside, revealing her hairless pussy and showed Harry.

"Wow Romilda, that's so beautiful", Harry said as he touched right above her pussy causing Romilda's body to stiffen. She then moved her entrance right over Harry's tip.

"Wait, are you on the pill?" he asked.

"Yes, I am, don't worry" she replied.

And with that, she plunged down and Harry couldn't help but squirm as his wand was engulfed by her tight pussy.

"OH MY GOD, FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME HARDER CHOSEN ONE..." She moaned and screamed.

Romilda went up and down on Harry's wand, both of them moaning loudly and sensually.

Several minutes later, Romilda got off and spit on his member and then told him to put it in her ass.

"Have you ever had it in their?" he asked.

"No, but I want you to take my anal virginity" she said.

She put on some spit on his member and turned again, and Harry plunged into her.

Harry went in and out as she had down earlier, and then he picked up the pace and went harder causing Romilda to step forward and lean on the other bed.

Several minutes, Harry told Romilda he was going to cum again.

"Where do you want me to cum Romilda", he asked her.

"CUM IN MY MOUTH, CHOSEN ONE" she moaned

Harry pulled out and told her to get on the ground. He began to jerk off fast and he shot his load into her mouth.

She opened her mouth and Harry saw his cum in her mouth, she then grabbed his wand and spit some cum out on it, and licked it up again.

"Romilda, this was so fucking amazing." he said.

"Holy fuck Harry that was great, thank you for taking my anal virginity, maybe we can do this again?" she said as she kissed him.

"Oh yeah, you bet this will happen again."

With that, they both got dressed, and Romilda and Harry kissed for several minutes before she left, and Harry went back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3, Lavender Brown

Harry was finally starting to be happy as he was stuck in the hospital wing 2 days after his little fuck session with Romilda. Since then, they ended up having sex several times after that when no one was around.

One day, Romilda hadn't came to visit him, as she said she would the day before. When he heard the hospital doors open, he sat up excited and expecting to see Romilda, but instead, he saw Lavender Brown, the girl in his same House, and in his year.

"Hey there Lavender, what's up?" he said

"Oh what's wrong, expecting someone else, Romilda maybe? She and I were talking, and she said you were a hell of a good fuck." she replied.

"I hope she wasn't exaggerating." she continued

"Well, maybe I can show you, that she wasn't exaggerating." he replied as he looked at the time seeing it was only 1:00 pm

Lavender then pulled up her shirt, but she left her tie on, revealing her bra, which didn't really do a good job of hiding her tits. Harry could see the nipples become hard, and pierce through the fabric of her bra.

Harry began to become hard as he saw this. She seductively walked towards Harry

Taking a deep breath, she tried to gather all of her courage, and took off her bra, revealing her D sized melons, the nipples had

"Well, do you like them?" she asked

Harry staring at her, remaining quiet.

The silence made Lavender's heartbeat speed up as her nerves started to increase.

"Yes, I do" he whispered with a nod.

She then walked to Harry and began to kiss him on the lips hard. She told him to lie back down on the bed. As he did so, she slowly began to rub his bulge in his pants.

"Merlin's Beard, Ro' wasn't lying." she said as she felt him.

She unbuckled his belt slowly and unzipped his pants. But then she did something Harry hadn't expected.

She reached through the zipper entrance and pulled his cock out from the flap in his underwear. She then pulled out his balls and as she did this, she began to use tongue as she kissed Harry. She used her thumb on his tip, and her other hand

Harry remained motionless, as Lavender stopped kissing Harry. She went to his cock and let some saliva drip from her mouth onto his cock.

The saliva began to coat his cock, and Lavender resumed kissing him, as she began to stroke him. His member grew larger as her warm hand squeezed it. Lavender then got onto the bed and laid next to Harry giving him a better advantage to see her tits.

She then took off her skirt, and she stood in front of Harry in her tie and her panties. Lavender then sat atop of Harry's lap, and pulled her panties strap aside, revealing a shaved pussy.

"Do you like it Harry, I shaved it just for the Chosen One" she said as she then took off Harry's pants and his underwear and shifted his cock so the head was facing toward Harry's face.

Lavender then began to rub her lips on Harry's cock, and Harry was out of breath. It felt so good, and could feel how wet Lavender's pussy was. Lavender went back and forth as rubbed his cock with her pussy lips.

Then she moved forward a bit, so her entrance was right above the head, and she rubbed his tip, as she had down to the rest of his cock.

Harry felt himself about to cum. Lavender then got off of his lap, took off her panties, and then turned around so they were in a 69 position. Harry immediately knew what to do and he began to eat Lavender's pussy. Harry was licking and nibbling so much, that Lavender was going crazy as she moaned.

Harry worried that she would get them caught, so when Lavender finally began to suck his cock, he wrapped his legs on her neck to push her down. Harry thrusted upward with his hips, as he fucked her mouth, and he began to make the alphabet with his tongue.

Harry felt himself about to explode, so he thrusted upwards one last time, still pushing her head down with his legs.

And he blew his load into her throat, he felt her jerk him off, and he removed his legs away after he had released his load into her mouth.

She had came at the same time he had, and he tasted her savory juices. Lavender hadn't come up, even though Harry wasn't pushing her head down anymore. After several seconds, she got off of him and Harry looked at his cock. It was SLATHERED with her saliva.

"WOW, that was amazing" he said

Lavender didn't say anything

"Lav, you okay?" he asked worried he had hurt her.

She nodded and she opened her mouth showing his cum was still in her mouth, and she pointed to her pussy and then to the cum and Harry realized what she was asking him for.

She wanted to mix the cum, and she wanted to swallow it. Harry felt her pussy and collected some of her come and he dribbled it into her mouth. Seconds later, she swallowed, and she felt his warm cum and her own cum go down her throat.

"UGGGHHH, that was so AMAZING. Good idea holding me down with your legs. That was really hot" she said as she began to jerk him off again. After several minutes, Harry began to worry. His cock wasn't getting hard.

She once again stopped kissing him, and looked around and saw a stethoscope (tool doctors/nurses use to hear heartbeats) and a sphygmomanometer (tool that measures blood pressure, but the pump that people squeeze to make something squeeze to stop blood stream), and she went to go get the tools and put them on the bed to the right of Harry.

She used a towel to dry off Harry's cock, and Lavender used the blood pressure pump, and wrapped it tightly around Harry's flaccid member. She then began to squeeze the pump tightening his cock. His cock began to get hard. Harry was relieved.

She then took off the pump, and used the heartbeat machine. She placed the cold, metallic piece on his tip, and listened for a heartbeat, giggling and she looked into Harry's eyes, licking her lips.

She then moved the metallic piece on the vein on the top part of the cock, the cold touch began to cause Harry to squirm. Blood began to flow into his cock once again, giving it life.

Lavender put the equipment away, and began to blow Harry till his cock returned to its normal length.

"You know Lav, I want to do something, go to the edge of the bed with your back against it, and close you eyes." he said to her.

She got off the bed and went to the edge, Harry went around and he took off his shirt, so they were both naked except for the tie Lavender was still wearing. He leaned in and kissed her with tongue, and he smelled the strange scent he smelled when he first had sex with Romilda.

The scent went away again, just as it had done when he was with Romilda.

Shaking off the thought for now, he leaned down and placed her tits around his member. He began to thrust forward picking up speed over time.

Lavender was moaning as she opened her eyes. She stared up as Harry was giving her a good titty fucking. Harry was loving the feeling of his cock sliding between her D class melons.

"Play with yourself." He said

She slowly dropped her hand down, and Harry saw a finger disappear inside her pussy.

Harry was squeezing them together as his cock head hitting her chin every once and a while. She'd dip her head and suck the head for a bit to really get Harry's blood boiling.

"Shit Lav, here it comes, don't stop playing with yourself" Harry groaned.

His seed splashed and coated Lavender's face and tits and this made Lavender moan with a great approval from her orgasm and his orgasm.

Harry then took over the job of touching her, and he told her to enjoy his cum.

She then slurped his cock, getting the last bit of cum left, and then began to swallow the cum on her face and tits. She raised her tits, and sucked off the cum, making Harry get hornier even though he had already blown a load.

Harry had given her a delicious orgasm and she was totally sure she was going to explode when she hit her last almighty peak.

"Harry, my pussy needs attention. It hasn't had your cock in it" Lavender purred.

Harry continued to finger her, until she came on his hand. She nearly lost her footing due to the orgasm, and she leaned on him. He laid her down on the bed, and he coated his member with her juices, getting it slippery.

He then moved himself so his surprisingly still hard dick was right in front of Lavender's dripping gash. Harry then turned her over and grabbed her tie, and pulled it back, so she was standing up but leaning on the bed at the same time. He then thrusted in, so glad that he had coated his cock.

Lavender's pussy was extremely tight, unlike Romilda's. Lavender howled as Harry began to fuck her brains out.

"OH FUCK YES HARRY, SLAM MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY" she wailed.

Harry was pumping in and out of Lavender's heavenly tight cunt. He groaned as he gripped her hips to gain more leverage and pound in and out of her harder and faster.

Lavender stood there moaning up a storm as she got a royal fucking.

Her body glistened with sweat as her big tits jiggled with each sensual thrust Harry gave her.

"God Lav, your pussy is so so so TIGHT" Harry groaned.

"OHHHHHHH, I'VE BEEN SAVING MYSELF FOR THE CHOSEN ONE" Lavender screamed.

They both moaned loudly until Harry stopped. He pulled out, and he heard Lavender's whine.

"Don't worry, I want to see those amazing tits juggle." he said as he pulled the tie around so she was facing him. Both of them were sweaty, and were not close to stopping.

He pushed her down gently and she wrapped her legs around. He then thrusted forward and he fucked her harder than earlier. He pulled out all the way, which was slightly hard to do, because her legs were wrapped tightly around his back.

He then thrusted forward all the way, causing Lavender to emit a high scream. He repeated the movement several times before he finally stopped, and resumed fucking her. He still went in all the way, but didn't pull out all the way.

They continued to fuck in different positions.

Harry laid on the bed and she was on top. He liked this position, because he could see her tits jiggling around.

Then he was on top. Then she was on top again, but facing away from him, and Harry playing with her ass.

Eventually, they returned to Harry standing up, and Lavender laying on the bed.

"OH FUCK YES HARRY, SLAM MY PUSSY, FUCKING POUND ME HARDER. DON'T YOU STOP, DON'T STOP. OH GODS YEEEEEESSS!" Lavender wailed as her blond hair fanned out on the hospital bed.

"LAV, I'M CLOSE" He exclaimed.

"SO AM I, HARRY, COME IN ME. I'M ON THE PILL" she screamed

Before he could react, he blew his load into her pussy, and he could feel her pussy emitting juices onto his cock. He pulled out and laid down next to her, his cum dribbling out of her pussy.

They then laid there panting hard. Lavender wiped the sweat from her brow.

"MERLIN'S BEARD, I WILL NEVER GET ENOUGH OF THIS BEAST" she said.

"It won't get enough of you Lavender. You're amazing" Harry said as a hand played with her tit.

"Oh Harry" Lavender sighed.

After a brief rest, they made out for a while. They then got dressed and Lavender began to leave the hospital wing, a little before dinner after she cleaned and aired out everything so it wouldn't smell heavily of sex.

She stopped at the door, and she said "Harry, Romilda and I were talking, if we ever both fucked you, we wanted to have a threesome. Would you be up for it?"

"Hell yeah I would, but lets wait till I am out the hospital wing." he replied

"Good, I'll tell Romilda all about what we did, and we will find out a date to do it" she said as she blew him a kiss and left.

Harry fell back into his bed, tired and so happy at the idea of having a threesome.

END CHAPTER. SO HOW WAS IT GUYS, I'M FRICKING BACK BABY, AND I AM BETTER THAN EVVVVVEEEEERRRRR!

Send reviews if you liked the chapter

I will have the next chapter coming out soon, I am trying to make the story go as the book and movie go, so tell me who you want next, I'm thinking Luna will be later, Maybe Hermione or Cho or Katie next LET ME KNOW GUYS.


	4. Chapter 4, Katie Bell

Chapter 4, Katie

As promised at The Burrow, Dumbledore and Harry had the private series of lessons with Harry concerning Lord Voldemort. In the first lesson, Dumbledore showed Harry the first of a number of memories he has collected concerning Voldemort's past using The Pensieve.

In the memory, it showed a former Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol, Bob Ogden visiting a man named Marvolo Gaunt in order to summon his son Morfin to a Ministry hearing in connection with an attack on a Muggle named Tom Riddle Senior.

A huge commotion occurred when Morfin attacked Ogden, with Marvolo stoutly defending his son's actions. Marvolo also tries to attack his daughter Merope after finding out that she has a crush on Riddle.

After viewing this memory, Dumbledore tells Harry that both Marvolo and Morfin were sentenced to six months and three years imprisonment respectively in Azkaban due to their behavior to Ogden and other Ministry officials.

He also reveals that Merope Gaunt was Voldemort's mother and Riddle was his father, thus making Marvolo Voldemort's maternal grandfather and Morfin his maternal uncle.

He then speculates that following Marvolo and Morfin's arrest, Merope may have offered a Love Potion to Riddle, as a result of which they fell in love and got married.

Later, when Merope was pregnant, she may have stopped giving the potion to Riddle, which may have led to Riddle, who had no love for Merope, leaving her and returning to his village.

Harry thought that Riddle Snr. was a horrible man, like father like son. He left the woman he had impregnated all alone and poor.

The lesson ended, and Harry went back to the common room. He was expecting no-one to be there.

When he saw that Ron and Hermione had stayed up to hear what the lesson was like, Harry felt grateful for the two of them.

Harry told them what he and Dumbledore saw, and then they all went to bed.

The next day, Harry held the tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry, the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, started trials to select the team for the annual Quidditch Cup.

Due to Harry's popularity, it became extremely taxing and difficult, with even first-years, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turning up for the trials.

Harry yelled at anyone not qualified to actually be on the team, needed to leave right now.

He went through all the positions, until the end which was the Keeper Tryouts.

Ron, won the position as Keeper, winning the position from seventh-year and Slug Club member Cormac McLaggen.

Ron had blocked all of the goals, and Cormac didn't save the goal, and his broom had moved away, jerking Cormac around. Harry thought that it looked as if he had been Confunded.

He looked around and the only people in the bleachers near Cormac were Hermione, Lavender and Luna Lovegood in the bleachers. He stared at Hermione, who's face had turned red.

Harry finished the tryouts and was relatively happy with his team.

In the end, Harry selects a team which includes among others, seventh-year Katie Bell, the only member remaining from the Quidditch team Harry joined in his first year.

Ginny, who returned as a Chaser, along with Katie, and a new girl, Demelza Robins

Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote were the new Beaters.

Harry took his original position, the Seeker.

The new team then began to practice, while everyone in the bleachers left to go to their classes or somewhere else.

After the new team began to work like a well oiled machine, he told them practice was over.

He was the last to get in the changing room after locking all the Quidditch equipment away.

Katie stayed behind as Ginny and Demelza left. As Harry hung up his uniform, Katie grabbed him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist. Harry was confused about why she was doing this.

"Katie? What's wrong?"

"Please. I need someone to hang on to. I learned that my Uncle and my Aunt died yesterday."

"I'm sorry to hear that Katie. My deepest condolences."

He turned and hugged her tight. She wailed on his Quidditch uniform, making a small soggy area. As she cried, he laid his head onto hers and calmed her down.

For some reason, he got an erection, even though he had never been fully attracted to Katie. She noticed this quickly and looked up at him. Katie smiled at him.

"Harry, I've loved you since you first arrived here. For years I wanted us to... make love, to be together. I was too scared to say anything before, but I now know the time is right."

"Time for what?"

"Harry... I want to have sex with you."

"Oh! I... don't know what to say Katie."

"Lavender and Romilda told me how you fucked them. I wanna feel that kind of pleasure. Please Harry?"

"Okay," he said. "For you."

She stood up straight and kissed him for the first time. Butterflies flew inside her stomach, making her nervous. As they kissed more, it went away and Katie swung her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer.

Harry's hands felt her sides and slid down until he hit her hips. She released from their lip lock and undid her top uniform, Harry stopped her and kept the tie and bra on for now, just like with Lavender.

Her bare chest made Katie shiver in excitement and she and Harry both felt it. She took off his shirt to show his body. He was muscular from all the Quidditch games in the past few years.

"Wow Harry! Never knew you had abs!"

"It's not like the best abs, but it's okay."

She giggled and kneeled down to his belt and undid it. She quickly took off his pants and could see his erection attempting to escape the prison that was his boxers.

Katie didn't want his cock to be 'uneasy' in its confinement, so she pulled them straight to the floor. His cock came straight out and pointed at her.

She licked her lips, took it in a hand, and began licking it. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah Katie. That feels good." he smiled.

She than stroked it more and inserted into her mouth, her tongue licking his head as she bobbed. As she sucked him, she carefully took off her top uniform.

As she bobbed more, she undid her bra, which was a dark blue. Her size D boobs jiggled down and her nipples grew hard. The more she sucked, the more Harry moaned.

"God, Katie! Suck me just like that baby."

Before he could come, she took it out and licked her lips, commenting that she wanted a lot of jizz in her mouth. Harry smiled and laughed. She told her to hold her down until he was done cumming.

Harry then laid down on a table, and when Katie opened her mouth, he wrapped his feet on her neck. He then began to trust forward fucking the back of her throat as his tip was ramming into it.

He then blew his load, and he continued to thrust his hips up and down, until he was empty. He released her, and she sat up staring into Harry's eyes, as she swallowed his warm jizz.

He stood up, and Katie pushed herself against him and made out with him. He hugged her tightly and grabbed her ass and felt her naked back, enjoying her smoothness.

When they released from the kiss, Harry focused on her pants, thus taking them off. He picked her up and carried her to the table, which had their attack plans on it.

Katie moved it out of the way and spread her legs.

Harry bent down and kissed her long, skinny legs which made her moan a little bit. The closer he got to her panties, the more nervous they both were.

Once there, he took her panties' straps and escorted them to her feet. Her slammed them to the floor and opened her pussy lips and licked his lips. He stared up at her and smiled.

"Lick my pussy Harry. Please!"

He didn't need to be told twice. His tongue moved up and down her wet pussy. Katie moaned loudly and began squeezing her own boobs, even pinching her nipples.

This made her even hornier and she placed her legs on Harry's shoulders and forced his head in deeper.

She bit her lip and bathed in the immense pleasure that Harry was giving her. She then did what Harry had done to her, and wrapped her head around his head.

His licks fastened and her moans got louder. Goosebumps covered her whole body as he continued. Bits of sweat came down Harry's head, mainly from staying in the changing room for so long. With one last lick, Katie exploded with an intense orgasm.

A small puddle of ooze emerged from her pussy, spilling onto the table. Katie got off the table and moved over to another table.

"Okay Harry, I want it inside me. Be gentle?"

"Okay. You're a virgin?"

"No. I... um... was raped by Lee Jordan in my first year."

"No way! I'm so sorry Katie." he said.

"Yeah. Never had sex since than... until now."

"Ready for this Katie?"

"Fuck yes!" she yelled excitingly.

Harry stroked himself a bit before positioning himself at her entrance. He slowly entered her and was in her back in the matter of a few seconds.

She moaned loudly as he pounded her, thrusting in and out. As he thrusted, his balls slapped against her ass, her legs trembled, and Katie and shouting in pleasure.

She sat up and began making out with him, sticking her tongue inside his mouth every second.

As his thrusts fastened, Katie screamed. He began to slow, but Katie wanted it as fast as before. Even though she was raped, Harry obeyed her.

"I want you to fuck me hard now, like you fucked Romilda and Lavender." she said.

Harry then grabbed her tie and pulled her down onto her knees. He placed her head against the table and fucked her mouth again for several minutes.

He pulled out to see his cock was slathered. Her pussy was so tight from her fucking, and the fact that she was raped. He grabbed the tie and pulled her up and pushed her down onto the table. He then grabbed her tits and slammed into her pussy with no hesitation. He pulled out and thrusted forward, reaching the back of her pussy.

"OHHH MY GOOOODDDD, FUCKING DON'T STOP, YES, YES, YES, YES, KEEP FUCKING MY PUSSY LIKE I'M YOUR DIRTY SLUT", screamed Katie.

Pounding her felt so good, as good as Lavender and Romilda. He got turned on more when he saw her tits jiggling around.

He began to feel as if he was taking advantage just as that prick Lee Jordan had done to her.

Her lips tasted like raspberries. Katie's insides felt so warm, like a very small and tight oven. As they continued, Harry said he was getting the urge, and he pulled her tie, and twisted her around so she was leaning against the table.

"Stick out that ass!" he demanded.

Katie bent over doggy style, getting ready for her first anal. He rammed it into her asshole, which was much tighter then her pussy.

As being tighter, it was more pleasurable. Katie screamed as he thrusted in her ass, but he told him to keep it in. Tears came down her cheek, but she wiped them off to avoid Harry stopping.

He held onto her sides and continued pounding his first anal.

"FUCK, FUCK! FUCKING RAPE MY ASS HARRY! PLEASE! Yeah, that's it!"

"I want to cum all over your tits, Katie!" he said as he thrusted.

"FUCK YES! FUCK YES!" she screamed

In no time at all, he pulled out and yanked the tie off. She got on her knees once again and Harry felt his orgasm arrive. Long streams flew out of him, flying onto her skin. Katie moaned in pain as she touched herself while Harry was cumming.

She looked up into his eyes once more, as she licked all of his cum off of her. She then had her own orgasm, and was out of breath.

Katie calmed down before standing back up. When Harry had his pants on, she dragged him to her, wrapped her arms around him and made out with him.

Eventually, Katie got her clothes back and on, and gave Harry one last amazing kiss, before leaving the room.

He got the rest of his clothes on and left for the common room. On his way, he passed the library. He turned and looked inside seeing Romilda and Lavender talking in a hidden corner. They didn't see him, and he continued walking, that was until Lavender turned and ran after him.

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the library corner where Romilda was sitting.

Lavender stood next to him, and gave him a tongue kiss, Harry was confused as to what was happening.

"We decided on a place Harry." Lavender said groping his cock, while Romilda got up and stood next to him as well.

"It's going to be in 5 days, during Lunch, in the Prefects Bathroom on the second floor. Don't be late." said Romilda, as she kissed him, then began to kiss Lavender with tongue.

Harry who had just blown a load all over Katie's amazing tits, was surprisingly getting turned on watching the two make out, and Romilda followed what Lavender was doing. They stopped kissing, and looked at Harry and then at each other.

Romilda then said, "Why don't we both give him something to remember for the next 5 days, huh Lav."

"I think you're right, Romilda."

Harry then pulled out his wand, and casted the Silencio spell so they could do what they were going to do in private.

Lavender and Romilda got on their knees, and unzipped his pants, pulling his semi-hard cock out. He was tired from Katie but the attention he was getting right now from both girls was enough to get some blood flowing.

Lavender got up and kissed Harry on his lips, sticking her tongue in his mouth.

Harry was so distracted with Lav's tongue, and that when Romilda spat on his cock, and started to jerk him off, he had to grab onto the bookshelf and the wall to stay balanced.

Lavender stopped kissing him to drop saliva onto his cock and jerk off fast and hard.

The jerking off had woken up his cock and now he was all good down there.

Lavender then went back down to join Romilda.

Romilda shifted over so her face was on the right, and Lav's face was on the left.

They both went in and gave a kiss to the respective side of his cock, and then began to move their heads from right to left. They were giving him an amazing blowjob. He told them to touch themselves. They stayed there for a couple of minutes, all three were satisfied.

"Who ever gets me, extremely horny, gets my cum in their mouth to share with the other girl" Harry said.

Then Harry grabbed Romilda by the hair and pulled her into the wall. Lavender was facing his back so she got up and stood next to Harry.

Harry then began to fuck Romilda's sexy mouth, telling her to stick out her tongue, and to keep touching herself. If she was close to cumming, she needed to throw both her hands in the air.

Harry grabbed Lavender and pulled her close to him, pulling up her shirt and bra to reveal her tits, he told her to keep touching herself. Then he told her stop when she was close to cumming. He pinched Lavender's nipples while fucking Romilda's mouth.

Soon, Lavender announced she was close, and he pulled out of Romilda's warm mouth, and pushed his tip into Lavender's gash, pushing her over the edge.

Lavender's orgasm was wild, as juices dripped onto his cock. He then kissed her and told her to sit down next to Romilda.

Harry repositioned his cock in front of Romilda's waiting mouth. She realized that Harry wanted her to swallow her best friends juices, and she thought it was hot.

Romilda looked straight into Harry's eyes, and opened her mouth. Harry took the opening and he thrusted forward walking into her.

Harry stood so close to the wall that his nose was an inch away from the wall.

He pulled his hips back and then trusted forward 3 more times, before stopping as Romilda's hands flew into the air.

Harry pulled out and pulled her up by her tie kissing her and rubbed her clit with his soaked member. Harry looked down to see that Romilda's saliva had nearly coated it so his cock nearly an inch thicker.

Harry then pushed in, just as he had done to Lav's gash, and teased her with the tip. She soon came harder than Lavender did.

Romilda's juices and her saliva mixing on his cock. Harry then stepped over to Lavender, who was opening her mouth. Romilda was standing up, just as Lavender had done, when Harry was fucking her mouth.

Harry then stepped closer to Lavender, and without any hesitation, he thrusted forward.

He then began to fuck Lavender's wet mouth, telling her to stick out her tongue as well. He picked up his pace, and he grabbed Romilda's ass and pulled her next to Harry, and he pulled up her shirt and tits.

Harry told Romilda to play with her tits and to give him a show, while he raped her best friends mouth. For nearly 7.5 minutes, Lavender took his cock like a pro, making movements with her tongue and teasing him.

Harry felt the his balls begin to swell up and he knew he was going to cum. He pulled out of Lav's mouth, who whined.

He moved over to sit on the bench, and Romilda and Lavender crawled down onto their knees once again.

They kissed each other, while taking a section of his 'wand' and jerked him off hard.

Harry reached out and pulled Lavender onto his cock.

She had gotten him to the edge.

He thrusted forward hard several times, while Romilda reached around from behind and began to play with her pussy with one hand, while the other played with her nipples.

He moaned loudly as he blew a second load into Lavender's wet mouth.

Harry's orgasm gave him a rush of adrenaline and he stood up and fucked her mouth as he had previously done. He then pulled out, and presented his tip to Romilda, who licked the cum that was left.

He sat down, and told Romilda to lie down and open her mouth. Lavender sat on Romilda's stomach and let Harry's white hot jizz fall into Romilda's open and waiting mouth.

The girls soon finished having fun with his jizz, and got up to share one more kiss with Harry, before getting dressed.

"I'll see you girls in 5 more days, I definitely can't wait" he said as he walked out, tired ready to sleep.

Harry looked at his watch and saw that dinner had started 14 minutes ago, but Lav and Romilda just got their dessert.

But Harry was thirsty and starving, so he went down to dinner, and sat down. Hermione and Ron had been worried about him. When he sat, he got some food, and drank a lot of water.

"What's that smell, its weird." Hermione said as she sniffed the air. Ron was too busy eating and didn't focus on anything they were saying.

"I don't know, Hermione maybe its coming from the kitchen or something." Harry said, not wanting to be caught.

Ron had joined into a conversation next to him, unaware of what Harry and Hermione were talking about.


	5. Chapter 5, Cho Chang

October came around and it was the first trip to Hogsmede, a village outside of Hogwarts. It was filled with shops and pubs that anyone could use.

Harry was anxious for the next 3 days, remembering the threesome he was about to have. Since, Lavender and Romilda had set the date, he had since had sex with Katie several times.

Katie and her friend Leanne had come along, so there was no place the two of them could go and have sex.

In the cold grounds, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to Zonkos Joke Shop when they passed Cho Chang, Harry's ex-girlfriend.

In a way, it was awkward for them to see each other, but they were still friends. Harry still had feelings for her, but he dare not tell her that.

Cho was walking by herself, heading toward the Three Broomsticks, another pub. Harry told them he was going off on his own, which made them weary. He caught up to Cho before she headed in.

"Cho?" he yelled after her.

"Harry? How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Fine. How are you enjoying your Hogsmede visit?" she said.

"It's fine." it's not so bad, pretty cold.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"I ditched them so I could talk to you, actually." he said and he saw her blush.

"Why?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

"We haven't talked in so long since... the incident with Umbridge."

"Oh... Can I confess something since we're all alone?"

"Sure," he said.

"I still really like you Harry."

"And I still really like you Cho. So much, I wish I could be with you." he said looking down. Cho blushed even harder and she grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to wish, Harry. We can do that inside the pub. Let me go get a room." she said.

They kissed passionately, and Cho entered the pub. Several minutes later, she came out, and took Harry by the hand, and led him to their room.

"Romilda and Lavender told me how hard you fucked their brains out, Harry. I don't you to hold back a single fucking thing. I want you to destroy my pussy and my mouth with your monster cock they said you have." she said sticking her tongue into his mouth.

"I promise, I will rock your entire world Cho Chang!" he replied.

Once they got into their room, they took off their coats and hugged each other, french kissing while doing it. Harry placed a hand on her boob, which made her smile. Harry pulled out his wand and casted the Silence Spell.

He then returned his attention to Cho.

Soon they were both on the bed with Harry on top, still kissing. As they kissed, he undid her shirt but left her tie on and threw the shirt to the ground.

When he did this, Cho undid his belt, making his pants fall to the floor. His boxers were pitched like a tent due to his erection growing harder as she stared at it.

It was pointing at her and she licked her lips, wanting to suck all its glory. He then took off her pants, leaving Cho in her bra and panties.

"How big are you tits, Cho?" he asked as he felt them through the bra.

She grabbed the back of his head with one head, and pulled down one bra side, revealing one hard nipple. Cho pulled Harry in, who began to lick her nipple.

"OH OH OH, Yeah baby just like that. My bra size is 36B." she said between her moans.

When Cho saw the new size of his cock, now that he was fully erect, she was breathless! Before they could get any farther, Cho grabbed her wand from the heap on the floor which was her clothes, and said,

"Oh Harry! You're so big!"

"You bring out the best in me Cho Chang!"

"Harry, can I measure it?" Harry nodded, Cho put the tip of her wand against his penis and gasped! "8 inches!" Cho quickly dropped her wand, and Harry told her to turn upside down, and to put her head on the end of the bed.

Cho got on her back and put her head on the edge of the bed, putting her feet where the pillows were.

"This is going to feel amazing, and its gonna hurt at the same time." He said to her.

"It's okay Harry. I really want this."

"Good, now stick out your tongue, yeah just like that."

He positioned himself in front of her waiting mouth. He leaned forward with one hand, his fingers were slowly creeping under her panties waistbands and he reached her gash.

He was satisfied to see how wet it was. He then thrusted his index and his middle finger into her gash, making the alphabet.

He felt Cho begin to tremble and rise, and that was when he thrusted forward with all his might and Cho's anxiously waiting mouth was filled with his monster sized wand.

He pulled back, so only his head was in, then he moved his feet closer to the bed, and he thrusted forward.

Moving forward gave him better access to fingering the hell out of her pussy. He then used his other hand to grab her hard nipples, squeezing them hard.

Cho cried in ecstasy, as she came all over Harry's fingers. Harry thrusted forward and back for a while, as he polished off his fingers, licking all her juices off.

Harry then leaned his hips backwards, leaving only his head in her wet mouth.

He then stepped forward so that his knees were touching the end of the bed, and then he shoved his hips forward with all his might, so that Cho began to spasm out of control.

Harry took each tit and slapped them several times hard. He then pulled out of Cho's mouth and went down on his knees.

He kissed her, and waited for her to catch her breath. He said to her when she was ready, she was going to give him a normal blowjob. Until Harry comes, Cho would have to touch herself.

He got up onto the bed, sat down and began to prop pillows up so his back wouldn't have to lay against the cold wood.

Cho took off her panties, and Percy got to see his first crush's wet pussy.

She began to smile as she made eye contact with Harry. She then began to give him an amazing blowjob.

Out of nowhere, she took his hands and placed them on the back of her head, still not breaking eye contact.

She then continued to suck his member. Harry groaned as her tongue licked his head. He dug his fingers into her long dark hair, and pushed down slowly but hard as she began bobbing her head up and down on his rod.

Cho pushed her head down on Harry's cock, as his dick began twitching and throbbing in her mouth. He wrapped her legs on the back of her head, and thrusted upwards.

She moved her head faster and faster, and then Harry's semen filled her mouth. Harry released her from his legs, and he thrusted thrice more just for fun.

Cho swallowed every last drop and he pulled his cock out of her mouth

Cho was so surprised to see that he was still fully hard. Harry then moved forward pushing Cho on her back and he brushed his cock against the wetness between her legs, making her moan in ecstasy.

Then, he moved up and down, his tip stretching the inside of her tight hot sheath. Cho rapped her legs and arms around him. "Please stop teasing me! Un! Un! Un! Oh Please Harry fuck me!"

Harry obeyed as he grabbed her nipples hard, and dropped his hips down, shaking the whole bed very hard, and Cho began to scream.

Harry pounded her pussy harder and harder, as Cho's moans became louder and louder! Soon Cho reached her climax, and screamed as she released her juices all over his cock.

Harry was pumping in and out of Cho's wet cunt. He groaned as he gripped her hips to gain more leverage and pound in and out of her harder and faster.

He pulled out, laid back and pulled on Cho's tie, so she followed him. Harry was no on the bottom, and had an amazing view of Cho's jiggling tits in his face.

Cho rocked on his cock, while he relaxed there moaning up a storm as she gave herself an amazing fucking.

Her body glistened with sweat as her big tits jiggled with each drop she did on his cock.

Harry then took over, and began thrusting. Harry quickened his thrusts, and Cho began to moan loudly once again. He was getting turned on from what she was saying, and he pulled out when he felt close to cumming. He then blasted his jizz onto Cho's and tits, the jizz slowly fell into her cleavage and on her nipples.

Harry told her to spin around Harry felt her sides and grasped her ass cheeks, spreading them to reveal her tight asshole.

He was curious, so he touched it with his tongue, making her groan loudly.

She pulled her ass back and stared back at Harry.

"I'm sorry Cho." he apologized.

"Sorry about what? I'd like it in my ass soon actually, since you licked it."

"Want me to be your first anal Cho?"

"Indeed I do Harry." she said back to him.

He then spread her ass, he got some of her juices and put it on his cock and in her butt area to help him go in hard. and licked it from bottom to top. This made Cho moan very loudly.

"Harry! OH, FUCK! YOU'RE SUCH A NAUGHTY TEASE! OH FUCK! FUCK!"

When Cho had said Tease, Harry thrusted in without hesitation.

"Yeah Cho, you like it when I fucking take your anal virginity?" he said evilly.

"FUCK YESSSSSS! MERRRLLIIINSS BEEEAAARRRDD!"

After a few more thrusts, she put her face in the comforter as juices came out of her pussy, leaking out onto her legs and Harry's legs.

Harry then took the tie and pulled it around, and pulled it back toward Harry. Cho's back was on her knees as she opened her eyes. She looked in the mirror opposite of the bed, and saw Harry destroying her ass, without holding back, just like she asked.

He then moved back, pulled out, and Harry then collected some more juices from Cho's pussy and lubed her rim and his cock once again.

He then took one of Cho's hand, and traced it between her cleavage. He then brought her fingers up to her mouth, where her tips disappeared. She pulled her hand out and it was cleaned.

Harry then whispered in her ear "Now, finish the rest. Before, it drips below your belly button!"

Once it hit the back, Harry took it out and out it back in, but a little bit faster this time.

In no time at all, she had finished his jizz, and he was pounding her ass as hard as he had done with Katie. But one thing was different, Cho was way more loud when it came to anal.

"OH FUCK! FUCKING FUCK! MY ASS! MY FUCKING ASS! FUUUUUCK! IT FUCKING HURTS! FUCK!"

"Want me to stop Cho?" asked Harry, worried he was hurting her too much.

"FUCK NO! FUCK MY ASS MORE! MORE! MORE!"

He didn't stop at all. The bed rocked as he pounded her, increasing in speed and making her scream at the top of her lungs.

He was was glad he had casted the Silence Spell, so they were safe. As he continued, he had the urge to come, so he slowed down and took it out. Cho laid her head on the pillow, laughing.

"That was amazing Harry! Anal is fun! Fuck my pussy now." she said as she sat on the pillow and spread her legs.

He positioned himself at her pussy entrance and slowly entered her. She moaned loudly, crossed her legs on his back and forced him in deeper.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she began making out with him like crazy. Saliva was exchanged and Cho couldn't have been happier.

Harry grabbed her ass and picked her up, pinning her to the bronze frame. She grew more excited.

"Yeah Harry, pound me against the fucking wall!"

"Anything for you baby girl." he said as they kissed more.

His thrusts made her scream with pleasure. Her screams made him even more ferocious and he increased his speed.

He could feel her back beginning to sweat and Cho could see sweat falling from his head.

They both knew it was hot and heavy and they didn't want it to end. Then, Cho said something that made him very nervous.

"Harry, Come inside me! Impregnate me!"

Before he could object, he did. His manhood exploded inside her, which got him scared. He felt so good after erupting, closing his eyes and bathing in the goodness.

Harry let Cho down and took deep breaths, calming him down from the intensity of his orgasm. He laid down next to her. She took his sweaty arm and cuddled next to him.

Cho laid her head on his chest and he remained quiet. That was until Cho knew what he was thinking.

"I'm going to have your baby Harry."

"Great," he lied.

"Don't worry, I'll tell everyone my ex-boyfriend from my home town got me pregnant. In reality, it'll be your child."

"That's good to hear." he said feeling slightly relieved as he kissed her.

Ten minutes later, they were dressed and exited the Hogs Head, going their separate ways. Soon, he rejoined Ron and Hermione, who had no idea what happened.

After they visited the Three Broomstick and conversed with Slughorn, they made their way up a hill. Ahead was Katie and Leanne, talking about an object Katie was holding.

They thought nothing of it until a scream was heard. They looked up and saw Katie Bell's body hovering in the air, screaming.


	6. Chapter 6, Leanne

After making their way back to Hogwarts, Leanne, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in front of Professor McGonagall, telling her what had happened. Leanne began explaining that Katie had gone into the loo and came out with the package. Katie had told Leanne that she (Katie) was to deliver it to Professor Dumbledore. As she examined it more, Snape came in and examined it.

"What do you think Severus?"

"I think Ms. Bell is lucky to be alive."

"Was she cursed?" asked Leanne.

"Indeed," said Snape.

Harry couldn't hold it in anymore and accused Draco Malfoy of giving it too her. Snape and McGonagall looked at him with disbelief. After a crappy argument, McGonagall had had enough of his theories.

"You all may go." she said.

When they left, Harry saw Leanne going in a different direction. He saw her go into a courtyard and sit on a bench, crying into her palms. Harry was angry at his two best friends for not believing him about Malfoy, so he left them and went to join Leanne. He sat beside her, rubbing her back to calm her down. When she looked up, she wiped the tears away and sat back.

"Harry, why did this have to happen to her? Katie has not done one bad thing in her whole life! Why did it have to be her?!"

"I don't know Leanne. She is a special girl that everyone likes. Maybe she was just unlucky."

"I told her not to touch it, but she didn't fucking listen!" she yelled.

"Did you see who gave it to her?"

"No. I waited outside the loo for her and didn't see anyone else go in. I don't know who could've gave it to her. I'm sorry Harry. I wish I could be of more help."

"It's okay."

Leanne wrapped her arms around him and cried even more. He stroked her hair and advised her to let it all out. Harry kissed her forehead, but wished he didn't.

He was scared Leanne would hit him or worse: scream at him and embarrass him.

What did happen though was something he didn't expect. She kissed him full force on the lips. He couldn't believe it! Harry closed his eyes and loved every second of it.

Leanne let go first and said, "She told me Harry."

"Katie told you what?" he asked, curious.

"How good you fucked her. She loved every second of it. I really haven't seen her that happy in a long time. Not since before she was... you know."

"Yeah, I know. Lee Jordan raped her. She told me. That complete ass! I looked up to him! I hated myself for taking advantage of her because of it."

"You didn't. She told me she wanted it badly and that she isn't angry at you for it. Although, I think in his last year, Angelina found out and kicked his ass so hard, he was in the hospital wing for a week. He didn't squeal because he was afraid he'd get his ass kicked again."

"Good for him!" laughed Harry. "Next time I see Angelina, I'll have to thank her. So, is there anything I can do to make you feel better Leanne?"

"Actually, there is something..."

"What?" he nervously asked.

"Fuck me the way you fucked her! I wanna feel that intensity!"

"But what about Katie?"

"Don't worry. We both have had a thing for you since your first year. Hell, we both planned a threesome if we both ever fucked you!"

"Umm... okay then, I'll do it!"

"Excellent! There is a lone broomstick closet around the corner that no one uses. Let's go!"

She took his arm and escorted him to the closet, which was filled with boxes, Brooms, and cleaning supplies.

Looking around, he saw old Cleansweep's, aged out cleaner, and even normal Muggle brooms. Leanne took his hand and took him to a corner, where she began kissing him.

As they kissed, Harry was worried Filch would come in and see them.

"Filch never uses this closet anymore. Still believes that Peeves is haunting it. Peeves left this closet alone ever since I arrived here. So, where were we?"

"We were doing this." he closed in and kissed her.

Their tongues made contact and they exchanged saliva. As they kissed, Harry waved his wand and put an anti-sound spell to avoid anyone from hearing.

The more they kissed, the bigger Harry's cock grew. Leanne took one hand and slid down his body, touching his bulge. She released and giggled.

"Someone's excited, huh Harry?"

"Tiny me is." he laughed. "Out of curiosity, are you a virgin, Leanne?"

"Not in my pussy, but I haven't done anal yet. According to Katie, she _**WAS**_ an anal virgin." she said as she bent down, working on taking off his pants.

"Over the summer, me and my guy friend became friends with benefits and we fucked until I had to go to school."

"Nice," he said.

"Enough talk, let's have some hot sweaty sex!"

His dick disappeared inside her mouth as she finished talking. To Harry's surprise, she was able to fit his whole cock in there without gagging.

Her tongue licked every part of it and she sucked on him... hard. Harry admitted to himself that the way she was working her tongue and sucking, this was the best blowjob he had ever had.

"Leanne, oh GOD! FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" he yelled.

The harder she sucked, the better it got. It wasn't long before she decided to begin bobbing his cock, so it would feel better as she sucked.

Her hair began becoming messy as she moved up and down. Her tongue continued to lick his head as she bobbed and it made Harry moan loudly.

He stood up and grabbed Leanne from under her arms and pushed her to the wall. He still had his cock in her and he felt himself going to come, so he started to fuck her mouth. He then told her to look up into his eyes, and to tease his head with her tongue. He then pulled out his dick and just rocked his hips back and forth, her tongue doing just the job. He then got lightheaded, as his jizz blew into her mouth. He kept rocking until he was empty. He backed away and Leanne stood up and removed her sweater, revealing her see through bra.

"Do you like it Harry? I bought it for myself before I came to school. You are the first to see it!"

Harry pulled her arms to him and planted his lips onto hers, letting her know he loved it. As they kissed, Leanne undid the bra from the back and let it fall to the ground.

She wrapped her arms around him and tongue kissed him again, letting his chest feel her size C tits. His hands felt all around her naked back, eventually making their way to her ass cheeks. Even with her wearing sweatpants, he got a good grasp on them and made Leanne giggle.

He released from their kiss and moved down as he took off her pants and panties. Her legs looked so nice, so smooth, just like Cho's and Katie's.

Her pussy didn't have that virgin look, so he was convinced she was being truthful. Harry picked her up and sat her on a box, making out with her once she was on it.

She lifted his shirt up and threw it to the ground. He spread her legs and positioned his cock before it. Leanne Placed her hands onto his shoulders and nodded.

He inserted himself quickly into her, making her moan. Her legs crossed behind him, keeping him inside her.

As she kept her hands on him, he placed his hands under her ass cheeks and lifted her up. He carried her over to a secluded spot and kept on thrusting in and out, keeping her above the ground. Her lips clashed against his and this made him crazier for her.

The more he thrusted, the more Leanne moaned.

"God Harry, feels so fucking good! Katie was right!"

He knew he was gonna come soon, sh he let her down and took it out. He walked over to a nearby box and bent over, spreading her legs.

When he got over to her, she spread her ass cheeks and he knew she wanted it in her ass. Wanting to satisfy her in all ways possible, he slowly entered her ass, which made her moan loudly.

Harry held onto her sides and started to thrust in and out of her.

"God Harry! Feels so good! Fuck my ass harder!"

He did so without question. Her asshole was so tight, so warm that he couldn't help himself. He bent over while still in her, reached around and grasped her tits, squeezing rapidly.

Leanne held onto the edge of the box and moved forward every time he thrusted.

The harder he went, the louder she became. It wasn't long before Leanna was screaming as loud as Cho was when they had fucked earlier.

"FUCK ME HARRY! MY ASS FUCKING HURTS! FUCKING HURTS! KEEP GOING! KEEP FUCKING GOING! OH, FUUUUUUUUUCK! FUCK!"

"Yeah Leanne, you like this baby?"

"FUCK YES! FUCK YES! FUCKING GOD YES!"

His thrusts became faster and harder, which made tears come down her cheek. In between thrusts, he spanked her ass, making small red marks on them. Harry lost control, calling her a filthy slut. Leanne's reaction was not what he expected.

"YES! I AM A FUCKING SLUT! FUCK YOUR FUCKING WHORE! MORE!"

It was a good thing they had an anti-sound spell, otherwise they would've been interrupted by wandering students. He had the intention of coming inside her ass, but she addressed that she wanted him to explode in her mouth again.

After a final thrust, he took it out, Leanne touching her asshole. She knew it would hurt to sit down, but she didn't care. She loved anal and would want it more. Harry sat down on a small box and waited for Leanne.

She came over, bent down and stroked him a bit. He moaned as she did so, but yelled when she engulfed it into her mouth.

She bobbed his cock and sucked as hard as when she started. Harry grabbed her head and kept her down on it, loving every second of it.

As she sucked, Harry remembered back to when he fucked Cho and how great it was. Leanne was better by one thousand!

Harry groaned as he got close to coming. Leanne could feel it as well and kept on doing what she was doing.

In a flash, he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes and he erupted inside her mouth. Streams of semen went down her throat and went everywhere in her mouth, making it gooey.

She sucked up the rest and took it out. Leanne licked her lips and swallowed the remaining cum. She sat next to Harry and cuddled with him.

"That was amazing Harry! Katie was definitely right. We are so having a threesome when she's all better!"

"Can't wait Leanne. You were amazing as well." he said as he kissed her jizz covered lips.

"Say, I have a 'friend' who might be interested in you. Mind you that she's a Ravenclaw, but you fucked Chang earlier, right?"

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"I saw you and her coming out of the Hog's Head. Her hair was messed up. So, I put two and two together."

"Oh... yeah, we had sex. So who is this friend?"

"Padma Patil, Parvarti's twin."

"Heh, nice. Didn't know she liked me."

"Well, they both like you. Imagine if you had a threesome with them!"

"Won't you be jealous?"

"Me? No, I just fucked you. No need to be jealous when I just had your big cock inside me."

"True. So, you can arrange something?"

"Yeah. I can talk to her later on today and... schedule something, I will come to you personally and tell you when the date is ok, Harry." she said kissing him.

"Great. Thanks Leanne." He said as she sat on his lap, he grabbed her titties.

"You're very welcome... Chosen One." she said as she began to become horny once again when Harry bit her nipple.

NEXT CHAPTER IS BIG GUYS, IT'S HARRY'S FIRST EVER THREESOME WITH LAVENDER BROWN AND ROMILDA VANE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER IN THE REVIEWS.

PEACE OUT!


End file.
